The Funeral at Degrassi
by degrassi123
Summary: A character has died at Degrassi! The other reflect on the character's life and death. The character will be revealed later.
1. Toby's POV

**This story is a collaboration with jamessherling a registered user on this site. (They saw the story I took down a long time ago, pitied me and offered to work with me.) Check out their profile for more info on them. If you guys would like us to continue the story then review! **

"Now I would like the friends of the deceased to read letters they wrote." the pastor said. I volunteered to go first. That's right me, Toby Issacs. I looked into the coffin and wanted to cry. It was like losing Rick. When I say Rick I mean the real Rick, not the Rick that shot Jimmy, not the Rick that hit Terri, and not the Rick who tried to shoot Emma. The real Rick was a guy that had a crush on Emma just like I did the real Rick was the guy that just wanted everyone to know that he changed. I should stop thinking of him. This is not Rick's funeral it's someone else's.

"I knew the deceased," I started. "They were an amazing person and I can't believe this happened. So now I will read a letter I wrote to the deceased."

I looked into the crowd for support. I was greeted with sad yet hollow eyes. We were all dead inside. "You took care of me. Even if we didn't always get along. You weren't perfect but no one is. You just wanted to fit in. You made a lot of enemies but you made a lot of friends. You gave me a lot of advice. Even if I didn't ask for it. If I forget anyone from Degrassi it won't be you. I miss you. I truly do and always will. My letter is short because there isn't much to say. You're gone and nothing can bring you back. One day we'll meet again. With Love, Toby Issacs." The crowd clapped for me, not that "way to go clapping" but the sympathetic "we know how you feel and we miss them too clapping".


	2. Sean's POV

**There should be a new POV every chapter...Thanks Stress overload for the review. We love reviews here. I want everyone to send me a review with a guess of three people who you think are dead. If you're right I won't tell you which one but I'll let you know. Check out jamessherling's stuff and profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters. I own nothing and receive no profit .**

**(New POV)**  
I noticed Toby was crying as he walked down the steps of the stage. I'm only here to pay my respects. I did write her a letter though but it's shorter than Toby's.

"Thank you Tobias." the pastor said. Toby stands for Tobias?

"Would anyone else like to say a few words?" the pastor asked. I volunteered and I was on stage.

"My name is Sean Cameron and I want everyone to know that the deceased didn't deserve what happened. I was allowed to come back to pay my respects due to my relationship with the deceased...When I left to go to the Peace Corps I never thought...I never thought that...that I would never see the deceased again. So Em, wherever you are I want you to know that you were right. I should of stayed. Now here's the letter I wrote.

"I should have been there to protect you...to save you...but I wasn't...and for that I'm sorry. First the shooting, then JT, and now you...what the fuck is wrong with Degrassi? ...your friends miss you...and I miss you...rest in peace." I walked off the stage and saw Jay watching the funeral siting on his car. He looked like a Jay Hogart I had never met. His hair was combed back and gelled and he was wearing a suit. He was holding a white rose but when he saw me he snapped it in half. He blames me for the death but if you ask me this is just as much my fault as it is his. I just walked back to my seat while stealing glances at Jay. He slowly stood from his car. Please just let him get in and go. If he's here then...Spinner!

"Would anyone else like to say a few words?" the pastor asked.

Jay opened the front door to his car and stuck his head in. Who was he talking to?

"Remember everyone let us not focus on this one day when we can focus on everyday the good Lord graced us with the deceased's presence..." the pastor continued

Jay shut the front door then turned towards the funeral. He slowly stepped forward. I turned to look at Spinner who was a few rows ahead of me.

"Let us not focus on the tragic death...but focus on every smile, and every laugh..."

Jay was a few yards away from the last row of folding chairs. Spinner avoided my gaze. Jay suddenly stopped and looked up towards the sky and mouthed something. He was now glaring at me. God help me...


	3. Spinner's POV

**Hey everyone! It's about to get interesting now!! You guys can always guess at any time! ****I want everyone to send me a review with a guess of three people who you think are dead. If you're right I won't tell you which one but I'll let you know. Check out jamessherling's stuff and profile. (sine they practically wrote this..if you favorite me as an author then favorite them as an author as well...I'd be nowhere without them) We won't update until we get at least 2 reviews so review this time people.**

**This is not Rick's funeral for those who think it is. I have said that in the story and if this was Rick's funeral...none of the characters would care.**  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters. I own nothing and receive no profit .**

**(New POV)**

Good Jay's here. Sean Cameron is gonna pay for this. I remember the night the tragedy happened. We all do...I mean dude...how can we forget? I was working a late shift at The Dot when I got the phone call...

_"Spin?" a weak voice asked._

_"Yeah?" I asked shocked that this person was calling me._

_"I need your help...you're the only one I could call..."_

_"What's going on?" _

_"It's Sean...he hit this girl...and he won't...he won't..."_

_"Sean hit someone?" I asked concerned._

_"He won't call the girl an ambulance because it would mess up his Peace Corps...I think he killed her...I just don't know..."_

_"What does she look like? I'll call it into the cops." I said quickly. "Forget that where did you guys hit her? I'll go get her to a hospital."_

_"I don't know...Sean's driving so fast and I think he's drunk or something...the girl had this blonde hair...thats all I saw-" then this car came plowing through The Dot..._

"Would anyone else like to say a few words?" the pastor asked. I stood and walked on stage.

"It was a tragedy what happened and I'm sorry. I think I could of saved them...I think we should seek justice for whoever did this to the deceased...thanks." Sean immediately looked at me and I just shook my head back. Jay gave me a knowing look. Justice would be served.


	4. Jay's POV Part One

**Thanks for the reviews! This is part one of Jay's POV. This is going to be a fairly short story just in case you were wondering. Don't forget to check out jamessherling's profile and leave reviews. I'll update when I get some more reviews.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit**

**Jay's POV Part One**  
That bastard Sean Cameron. I was still staring at him and I could tell Sean was getting uneasy. I rubbed my jaw which still hurt a hell of a lot. Sean was gonna be in some real pain later...I remember the phone call I made just yesterday.

_"Peace Corps."_

_"Hello...sir...I have information about one of your cadets..." I said slowly._

_"...what kind of information?"_

_"I know for a fact he did something illegal."_

_"...um...I'll transfer you to Sergeant Major Jemestein."_

_"Thank you."_

Sean turned around and looked at me. I gave him my worst death glare. Sean can go to hell for all I care. If this wasn't a funeral I would beat his ass right now. He's lucky that _she_ wouldn't have wanted me to do that.

_"Sergeant Major Jemestein."_

_"Hi, I have info on one of your cadets." I said._

_"Which one?"_

_"Sean Cameron."_

_"What do you know?"_

_"You know he was charged with vehicular manslaughter right?"_

_"What else do you know?" I could hear him typing away on a computer. He sounded like he didn't know...aren't these guys supposed to do background checks?_

_"He was in a car accident after basic training...he killed someone..."_

_"...we never received-"_

_"It's not on the record!" I insisted._

_"Is this all the info you have?" he sighed._

_"Yes...why would the Peace Corps accept a student expelled from high school?"_

_"Expelled?"_

_"Yes, he was expelled for drug possession...learn what a background check is!" I said hanging up quickly._

Sean turned back around to listen to the preacher who was going on and on about someone he never knew. It just seems so fake...I'm going to go up there and say a few things...why does the preacher refer to her as the deceased? She was a person! With a name! Not just some..._thing_ that's...that's dead now. I looked up towards the sky.

'I promise on everything that Sean Cameron is going to pay for this!' I mouthed with my right hand over my heart...something I learned from her...

I made a few steps towards the stage but then shook my head and went right back to where I had been standing. It just wasn't time yet. I should let the people who don't know shit talk and make themselves feel important...then I know someone in my car who would love to see Sean Cameron again. The bastards done a good job of hiding. After the crash into The Dot he ran for the fucking hills. I don't know where he went but I knew he would show up here. Sean stood and slowly walked ove to me...


	5. Darcy's POV

**I'm giving you guys this chapter despite no reviewsbut next time I won't. Anyway ****the story is almost over. I estimate maybe 3-5 chapters left (once you guys know who died the chapters get longer). I'm not going to update until I get three reviews so...review! When you guys review I write the chapter and have it up that day and if not then the day after (if i see the review the day you write it). I update fast with reviews...if I get more than three maybe even two chapters will show up at once. Also there's a poll on my profile on who you guys think is dead so check that out! More votes on that poll might make me update fast as well as reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything else. **

(New POV)  
I gave Sean a look until he took his seat again. Another Degrassi student was dead and he wanted to get into a fight at her funeral. The bastard. I turned to Toby and Liberty.

"I'm glad Jay decided to come." I said.

"Yeah..." Toby nodded.

"I wish Emma wasn't gone." Liberty said quietly.

"Well...Sean did hit her with his car...I guess God just knew it was her time to go..." I said quietly.

"I guess..." Toby said about to cry again.

"Yet another tragedy for Degrassi...like Sean said...the shooting...JT...and now this...when will it ever stop?" Liberty said. Danny moved his hand over his sister Liberty's.

"Is Jay leaving?" Toby asked looking towards the street. Jay was walking slowly to the car. Sean stood and slowly walked over.

"Are you going to speak Darcy?" Liberty asked me. Jay walked around the back of his car and opened the passenger's side door. What was going on?

"Darcy?" Liberty asked a little louder.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"Are you going to speak?" she asked.

"I don't know yet..."I stood and slowly followed Sean.

"Where are you going Darcy?" Danny asked. I ignored them and ran as fast as I could in a dress to catch up with Sean.

"Are you leaving?" I asked outraged.

"Not now!" Sean muttered continuing to get to Jay.

"You killed her! You killed my friend! You don't get to leave!" I hissed not wanting to disrupt her funeral. He still wouldn't stop.

"I was there that night you know!" I said. He stopped walking and turned to face me. I had his attention now.

"W-what?"he asked.

"I was there...when you hit Emma...I saw you driving...I saw you _leave _her to die" I told him.

"...I don't need this!" he said before stopping in front of Jay and the open passenger's door. "Oh my God..." I quickly moved around him to see who was in the car.

"I'm sure an introduction isn't necessary." Jay said helping the person out of the car.

"It's you?" I said. I was at a loss for words...they were the last person I expected to be here...


	6. Peter's POV

**Thanks for the reviews. The deceased will be revealed next chapter. Don't forget to vote on the poll on who you think died (on my profile). Don't forget to review (3 more and I'll update). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, it's characters, or anything else.  
**

(New POV)

Shit! I'm late...my alarm clock didn't go off and it's 11:30. The funeral started at 10:00 it's going to be almost over. I threw my suit on as fast as I could and hurried down the stairs. My hair wasn't done but I figured who am I trying to impress? The dead? I was there the night she died. A lot of people were out that night. From Spinner who was at The Dot to Darcy and me who were fighting, to Sean, and to Jay. Not to mention the deceased...I remember the night pretty clearly.

"Darce! Just give me another chance!" I yelled running to keep up with her quick pace.

"Not now, Peter. I don't even wanna hear it."

"I did it for you!" I yelled.

"Not now Peter!" she yelled. Then we were blinded by two headlights...I don't even wanna remember when I saw the car toss the blonde girl into the air like a rag doll. I don't wanna remember the sick cracking sound that echoed when her head slammed against the concrete. I don't wanna remember witnessing the Emma Nelson that I knew _die_. Darcy was at Emma's side first. I was paralyzed in fear. There was no way anyone could survive that.

"Peter!" Darcy yelled as she held Emma's head. She rose a hand for me to see that was covered in blood. I slowly walked over to them.

"Is she...?"I asked.

"Not yet..." Darcy said.

"Who hit her?" I asked.

"S-sean." Emma said.

"No. I'm not Sean." I said.

"No! Peter...she's saying Sean hit her," Darcy said. "and that looked like Sean's car."

"Emma..." I said kneeling over her.

"Hello? 911?" Darcy said onto the phone.

I approached the plot where _she_ was buried. Darcy, Sean, and Jay were surrounding a car. It didn't look like an argument so I sat down in the last row of chairs and tried to catch the end of the service. I hope she rests in peace...


	7. Emma's POV

**My apologies for the major delay..there was an argument with the co-author. jamessherling wanted to put another chapter before this one. I wanted the death revealed before we got into the car crash. I also went on vacation so it was mostly my fault. This chapter was written entirely by me and is just to reveal the death before we go into how this all happened. Thanks for reading.  
**

**  
The deceased is not Emma Nelson. For those of you who think I said she was deceased.  
1. _"I wish Emma wasn't gone." Liberty said quietly._**

**_"Well...Sean did hit her with his car...I guess God just knew it was her time to go" I said quietly._ **

**Not once did anyone say that Emma was dead...just gone. The closest I came to saying she was dead was _"_..._witnessing the Emma Nelson that I knew die. There was no way anyone could survive that."_**

**She did survive...the Emma that he knew did not a.k.a. Emma changed. Also usually people with this head trauma (bleeding from the head, smacking the ground head first) aren't able to speak right after the accident. If they do speak it's a sign that it's not as bad as it looks.**

**2. Did you guys notice someone was missing? If Emma was killed I would think Manny would be at the funeral or at least mentioned in a flashback of some sort. Don't you find it odd Danny was in the story but she wasn't?**

(New POV)

"Hi, Sean." I smiled at him. He just stared at me with an open mouth.

"Emma...I thought you were in a coma..." Darcy said.

"Does she look like she's in a coma, bible thumper?" Jay asked her.

"I woke up over a week ago. I left Toronto and went to the States for awhile." I explained.

"She wanted to be here for Manny's funeral." Jay clarified for me.

"I..." Sean was speechless. Good.

"You what? You left me to die? You killed my best friend? Oh wait...you did all of those things!" I said.

"This is Jay's fault too!" he argued.

"My fault you drank some beer in my fridge? I don't fucking think so...You killed my fiance!" Jay said.

"You killed my best friend!" Darcy said.

"I was drunk!" Sean hissed.

"I don't give a shit what you were!" Jay said trying not to shout.

"I only had one beer! You saw me!" Sean argued.

"How many did you have after I left the room?!" Jay muttered.

"If Darcy and Peter hadn't of been there..." I trailed off.

"Look. I'm sorry...I-" Sean was cut off.

"Sorry isn't gonna make it okay!" Jay said. "Manny was gonna _marry_ me! We were gonna be happy you asshole! We were gonna have some fucking kids that would be fucking happy!"

"Jay loved her...I loved her...Darcy loved her...everyone loved Manny...and you...took her away from us..." I trailed off again.

"I didn't mean to..." Sean hissed.

"It should have been you that died in that crash.." I hissed back.

**Tell me if this chapter was a lot worse than the others..if it was jamessherling will write the next one.**


End file.
